Going Against The Clock
by Stardust Light
Summary: Max's Parents died. Max thinks it because of Briget. J.J. cousin, Fang, comes in for a Thanksgiving and Christmas. Will Fang and the others help max find her parents' killers or will she get munder also? T in later chapters. Better then it sounds. I have rewriten this so take a look if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Hope you enjoy **

Hi I'm Maximum Ride but call me Max. Im 17 and have brown with blonde wavy hair and a slight tan and this is my life after my mom died in a house fire. My dad, Jeb, was lonely and depressed when she died but he quickly started dating his partner at his work (Owns his own company.)

She seemed nice until he got married five months later. They are moved in, (and when I say "they" I mean her oh-so-perfect-daughter, Lisa and her.) When my dad died two years later without cause, Lisa took my room when she has two different rooms already, her room and the guess's room. The guess's room is her shoe closest, my old room for her clothes and makeup.

Briget is my step-mom and she forced me to move to the shed in the back. It wasn't bad. I had dark purple walls, placed cheap hard wood floor in, with a black rug, a small size dresser that is neon colors with red, blue, green, black, purple, and silver with some gold, and neon color bed sheets, and a small bed.

Nudge, Ella and Angel helped me with my room. They gave me some of their stuff, like the rug and dresser. We got all the paint from sale at Wal-Mart. The bed was in the attic so Briget gave me that for a bed. She made me do choirs because she said "do choirs or pay rent." I chose choirs because I barely get paid at star bucks.

So every day I had to get up at six. Get clothes I'm wearing for school then get all the stuff I need. Then go inside to start coffee and take a shower then get dressed, fix my hair, then wake Briget and Lisa.

So I grabbed a ride tank with a shirt that is white with read letters that said "no boyfriend no problem," with some skinny jeans and red high-top converse. Grab my owl ear rings with my silver and gold necklace that had a wing on it. It was my mom's, she gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. I have always wore it ever since.

I quickly grab my over the shoulder, brown bag, that has all my school stuff and my dance clothes. I ran inside with just a black sports bra and some pants. I started the coffee took a shower then got dressed and woke Lisa for school and Briget for work.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and text Ella to ask for a ride to school. When she replied yes; I started walking to Lisa's room. I watched slowly up the rounded stairs to the upstairs part of the house. When I reached the top; I took a minute to look at the door to the balcony.

When I saw little, my mom would read me a story out on the balcony while I would look at the stars and listen to whatever story she picked out. No one really uses the balcony now but when Briget go on a trip out of the state or town for the week or weekend. Nudge, Angel, Ella, Lisa, and me would hang out on our balcony and tell ghost stories while we sat in a circle while Lisa and I place a fake fireplace there.

I snapped out of my daze when Lisa grabbed my arm and pull me to her clothes room, my old room. I remember when Briget forced me to move to the shed; Lisa said she would give me one of her rooms but Briget being the bit-brat she is said no. Ever since then, Lisa has been my sister and she became part of the family.

She forced me to wear something nice everyday before school. She would lay my clothes out before she had to go to her room for the night. It was creepy how her and Nudge was a like.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom. When I came out, Lisa fixed my hair in a style that let it fall of my shoulders loosely and did my makeup which is only clear lip gloss. I put on the small ear rings and put my mom's necklace on before we got our shoes and headed for the door when Ella text us let's go.

Lisa ran out of the door as I walked slowly in the drizzling rain. I reached for the handle before lightning streaked the sky. My head jerked to the lightning before long thunder rolled. I pulled open the door and set myself down beside Lisa as Ella drove to Nudge's house.

Ella turned the radio on as we drove to Nudge. Live while we're young by one direction came on. I put a finger gun on the bottom part of my chin and pulled my finger back to make it look like I was pulling the trigger. Lisa laughed at me while Ella chucked in the front seat.

I mean I have trouble singing that high and I'm a girl! They need to die in a hole or ditch. It's Justin Bieber all over again. I looked out the window to see a tall dirty blonde guy with a honey blonde girl on his arm. They wore jeans and normal shirts under an umbrella. The girl was smiling as he was, probably, telling a funny joke. He saw us driving by and smiled at me and Lisa. Lisa waved while I gave a half smile. The girl jumped up and down and did a very big wave at us. Her smile was huge and her blue eyes lit up as she waved.

I had never seen some one as happy and care free like her. It was like she was a child on Christmas. Well if I ever saw them again; I would give her the award of the hugest smile ever.

When we made it to Nudge's house finally; we had to go inside and drag her out of bed. When we did parked and got inside, Angel was ready to go with Nudge beside her. Lisa and Ella gasped as they saw Nudge. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her wide awake and smiling as huge as the other girl we saw.

After our recovery, we were out in the car and headed to school. We said our good byes and rushed to our lockers and ran to our first class.

**I am rewriting this story and trying my best to do my school work, basketball, and two stories so I will only update once a week on Sunday or Monday. Bye. **


	2. chapter two

**I don't own. **

After first period ended, I curse under my breath because of homework. I always wondered why we had homework anyway. Its bad enough we have to spend eight hours of our lives each day that we will NEVER get back. And people wonder why kids hurt themselves. Bullies, we have to put up with them each day. Sometimes you just can't take it. And you know how I feel right now, kids calling me "freak" or a "geek" because of Maya. She thinks she is so perfect. Lisa can't even stand her. She is always complaining about Maya but we never mind, I feel sorry for her. Putting up with Maya is Hell in a box.

Before I could make it to class, she "accidentally" bumped into me. It took me a few seconds to calm my breathing and not punch her but I wanted to so badly. I wished I did that day but I didn't (Sadly).

"Aren't you supposed to say you're sorry after you bumped into them?" She said.

I looked up at her on my place on the ground. I glared.

"Oops. Sorry you are a slut and clumsy," I said while glaring and grabbing my books that feel to my side.

I grabbed my stuff and enter history class. The teacher doesn't care what you do in his class as long you do your homework. I took my ipod out and listened to my play list while I draw doodles of anything and everything.

After I while, I got bored and put away my pencil and paper after I put my ipod up and listen to the teacher lecture about Spain being the super power during that period.

The bell rang. Sighing, I grabbed my stuff and took to the door.

When school ended, I headed to the cemetery to go take some flowers to my mom and now dad. I always went when I can. I just hope now they can finally be together again. You would think I am crazy for talking to them for them to know how I been doing.

When it was 4, I started to head out to walk back home, that was when I noticed a dark being standing at the edge of the woods but thought nothing of it, so I left and went home.

I walk to my little shack and got changed to start cleaning. I started with the pool. Since we have a lot of trees, I have to get the leaves, pinecones, ECT…when they fall. When I finish I had to clean the kitchen, living room, and dining room then doing Lisa's room.

Me and Lisa are getting more close (as one would say) since my dad die. When she isn't at school, she isn't a mean girl or anything but herself. I found out, she likes music like me and she loves drawing like Nudge. When I told Ella and Nudge, they didn't believe at first then we, our group, make a little choice to add Lisa to the team. Well they didn't at first then after a week and got to know her, we did. Just not at school. She even told us about she wishes to be a painter and a singer.

I was so in thought I didn't even hear, Lisa come in. She had pink short shorts with a white tank. I just started on her room and didn't mind me cleaning so she just sat on the bed.

"Hey max?" she ask.

"Huh?" I said while putting the broom down. (She had hard wood floors).

"Well I was thinking about what Maya said and how there was going to be a Halloween party and whatnot. Well maybe you can go with me?"

"What? You know Brigit would have a fit to see me going to that party and I have to clean that night." I said with a huff. I mean I would love going to the party but Brigit hates me going, always saying "the house" this and "the house" that. Grrr shut up already!

She looked down and said "You are going either you like it or not."

Great just what I mean to add to the list.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School, practice that is torture, family problems and here is my favorite, laziness. So review and thank you for staying with my story. **_


	3. Chapter 3

After my little chat with Lisa, I was hoping she wouldn't do that to me but she did and I was going to be killed in pain with a dress on top. I tried to tell I couldn't because Brigit gave me a HUGE (when I said huge I mean huge) chore list to do that night for her Halloween party.

When I was done cleaning, I had to call the cook. The reason why I don't cook well lets say I wasn't allowed anywhere near the stove ever again.

When I was done all together I went to my little shack. Well I guess I have to tell Nudge, Angel, and Ella I was going. Ugh, why did Lisa love doing this to me?!

I grabbed my phone from my bag and sent a text to them.

(**Max. **_**Nudge. **__**Ella. **__ JJ. _**Angel.**When they text so you know who it is)

**Hey meet me at starbucks.**

_**Already there.**_

_**Be there in five.**_

_Here with Nudge._

**Waiting on Iggy for a ride. **

I grabbed my bag with my lyrics book and my science book in it. I had my phone in my back pocket. I made a beeline to the door and walked half a block to starbucks. I made trips there often with everyone for little group meetings.

When I got inside, I found everyone at our little booth in the side corner. I made my way over when Nudge rushed over to hand me a hot chocolate. I saw Ella smiled when I got here. I set down beside Nudge and Angel with Ella in front of me and J.J. in front of Nudge.

"Well tell us why we were called here. Since you sent me that text I have been bouncing up and down to know what is so important. Max if you don't tell us soon, I am going to kill you. Is it the Halloween party coming up? Oh I am soooo excited for it. I don't even know what I am going to be for Halloween yet! Hey we need to go shopping for costumes." Nudge said before Angel put a hand over her mouth.

"Let Max tell us what she has to say." Angel told us with a smile that said _I know I'm cute_.

Nudge nodded. Angel took off her hand and nod towards me to say what I been forced to do.

"Well Lisa is making me go to the party. And I just wanted to put it out for the whole world to hear that I, Maximum Ride, is forced to go to a party and wear a dress or costume." I said with a sigh.

"I call getting Max her costume!" Ella yelled with an evil glint to her eyes.

"I get the hair!" J.J. said while a smirk on her lips.

"I get the Make Up with Nudge" said Angel, who hasn't spoken 'til just now.

I knew I was going to regret going to that party but hey maybe that's just what I need. I have been so stressed with chores and school. Brigit made me go to school both times my parents die.

I sighed. I might as well try and enjoy the break.

"Ok. Everyone we are going to get the costumes right now. I don't care what you have to do. And Max you may not leave. You r staying the whole time unless we see the txt from Brigit saying you have to leave." Ella said with a proud smirk.

I smirk at the comment. _Too can play at this game, _I thought.

After we got everyone in Ella's car we headed to a costume store that was not too far from where we were.

Not even two minutes in the ride, Nudge played a One Direction CD with the music blaring. When we past this random dude on the sidewalk, he gave us a dirty look and walked off

I frowned. I was the only one to have seen him. Everyone was to busy singing along to "One Thing." I chose not to keep thinking of him but I couldn't he just looked to funny to forget. His bald head while his too close, blue eyes and wrinkle-free shorts and a plain shirt. **(Sorry to blue eyes! I have** **nothing against them! And who gets that the person was they get a chapter to them and the person is from a book series and it on my page under favorites. Just thought I would tell you! :D)**

When the awful, last ten minutes were over we had got to the shop and were climbing out of the car.

"Ella please try and not make my costume reveling. Thank you." I pleaded before making my way to the door and opening it to everyone. We walked in to the costumes and pick out what we liked. I was helping Ella with her and mine. But she did most of the work.

Nudge picked a black cat. She had a headband, with black cat ears at the top, that bended with her black hair. Ella chose a hippie that has brown shirt with colorful peace signs and those brown pants and a patching bag with one big peace sign. She had to get a brownish blonde wig that was long and had beads in it. Angel was going to be . . . well an angel. A halo and white dress type thing and wings. J.J. was going for that bad cop costume. It was short shorts dress like thing with handcuffs, a cop like hat, a fake gun, and a walkie talkie. Ella got me an old-fashion dress with a colorful mask to match with it. The dress had blood so I guess I was an old ghost.

When everyone got their costumes Nudge and Angel went to the makeup selection while J.J., me and Ella to the wigs. After Nudge and Angel came back from the makeup they showed us what we got to wear with the costumes and we showed them the wigs or what J.J. was planning to do with their hair. We all nodded when we walked to the check out and paid for our stuff.

"ZOMG we are going to look soooo hot for the party! Hey can we come over to your shack, Max? We can even help Lisa with her costume. Hey can we? Please? Pretty please, Max?" Nudge asked while she gave me those bambi eyes.

I signed and agreed. No one ever said no to their bambi eyes and lived to tell the tell; expect Iggy but he's blind so he can't see them. Lucky him.

After we piled in the car we head for McDoldalds drive-through to grab a snake. We each got a Big Mac and a large fries with a large soda. We set in silence while we ate. Nudge had the brilliant idea to turn the One Direction CD on again and it just so happened the same dude pasted by us again with the same dirty look. And I was the only one, again, to see him. **(Anyone guess who he is yet? ;D).**

I sighed while One Direction "What Makes You Beautiful" came on. I feel sorry for the person who have friends like mine and force us to listen to their awful, girlie, annoying, and ear aching voices. **(Sorry for any one directions fans here. I don't like one direction and I know how fan girls are. I am one to some things but not to OD. So don't kill me please. Thank you :D) **

"Hey guys can we just listen to the radio?" I said through clenched teeth.

They all looked at me and Nudge shrugged while Angel turned the radio on. Guess what was playing on the radio, Justin Bieber **(I think that's how you spell his last name…)**

Nudge and J.J. screamed and turn it up even louder. And I made sure they all heard my sighed. We still haven't left where we parked in the parking lot. I looked outside again and saw a dark-haired guy. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket over a dark grey shirt with black combat boots. He had shoulder length, black hair that it covered one eye and his skin was tan-ish and he looked strong. He had no emotion on his face, like he doesn't have emotions, and his eyes, well eye I can't see the other one, were dark like it was all black. When he saw me looking he smirked. His teeth were as white as teeth can get. He was sexy-wait I mean he is but I don't like him. No, I just met him-wait not met saw-I saw him-not met saw-well I saw him, ok? I felt a blush crept up on my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

Ella started the car again and went to drop us at my shack. I gave emo dude one last finally look and left. Thinking I would never see him again well I was wrong but I am getting ahead of myself so forget I said that.

When we arrived we parked and made beelines to my shack, as I said before I went ahead of myself sorry bout that. Well we made inside and hid our clothes and stuff before heading inside the main house and to Lisa's room. I knocked and heard a "come in" before opening the door.

Lisa was on her bed reading the hunger games for the tenth time. She looked up and saw us then smiled. She then got up to seat with her legs crossed so some of us can seat with her. I was always on the purple bean bag she has and a pink bed sheet. Lime green walls and hard wood floors (as I told you before) and a mirror and dresser.

We would always hang out when we got to. I won't bore with the latest gossip or who's with who or girlie stuff we talked about. So at 7 Brigit came home so we told the girls off and a goodnight.

Dinner came but I wasn't hungry so I just set there while I watched Brigit and Lisa eating. I never got to eat steak or lobster like them. I always eat at friends or with a friend somewhere. But I always had to be at dinner so Brigit see what happens in my life but the only time I don't go to dinner is spending the night with a friend, chores, or sick.

"So how was school, Max?" Brigit said when I was dozing off in a dream.

"Huh?" I said, not listening to her. She hated it when I did this to her.

"I said,' how was school' Max, you should have more manners then this." She said louder and thrown down her knife on the table.

"Oh, it was good." That was all I usually say to her when she asks how school was for me.

"Oh Mom, I forgot to tell you. I made a A+ in science." Lisa said, helping me get Brigit off my back.

When Brigit did get off my back about my rude huh She smiled and listening to Lisa. Lisa hates her mother. You could tell when she isn't here. Lisa would complain about her when she's at work. The reason why is because when we became close she hated the way Brigit was treating me. And Brigit always want Lisa to be the lead of everything. That's why I called Lisa "Oh-so-perfect-daughter." So that became, and still is, Lisa's nickname to us. She doesn't mind now that we are friends but she used to hate it. Now she seems it to be quite amusing to her.

After dinner, I got started on my homework in Lisa's room with her then took a shower and headed to my shack. No one knows what I do alone when I'm in my shack. And I will tell no one because I don't want unwanted observers. And if you're wondering what I do well you just have to wait 'til I tell you. It would be easy just telling you but where's the fun in that?! Well after I went to bed and dream of me flying far away from Brigit and I took Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, J.J., Angel, Ella, and Lisa with me.

**(Since I love all who review/followed/favorite. I will do a school scene just for you. Enjoy.)**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm of my clock. 6:01 a.m. ugh it's too early for this. I grabbed my clothes and bag while putting on sweat pants on. I quickly grabbed my keys and phone to get in the house and txt Ella for a ride at 7:30 so I could get a ride (duh) and wake her up.

As I stepped out of the shower I went to grab my towel. As I got dressed up in my ripped jeans and a red tank top with a jean half jacket with my wing necklace that my mom got me. I put on owl ear rings with a silver head band because Nudge put out my outfit I had to wear it or I will have a very long non-stop talking day.

I did my routine as I always did and poured a cup of coffee and txt Ella for a ride and a cup of coffee. I got Lisa up and Brigit at 7:30 just when I finished pouring and texting.

After I heard a beep of a car, I made a beeline for the door and car. **(Sorry I keep using beeline **** please forgive me). **Opened the door and grabbed my coffee Ella was handing to me. She was listening to the radio when "Die Young" by Kesha came on. Ella started singing and nod toward me to sing along but I just crossed my arms and shook my hand. Then she took my coffee 'til I sang. I hated it when she did this to me. Now you know how much they love to bug me. Well I sang the chorus and demanded for the return of my coffee now. She handed it back and parked the car in front of Nudge's house. She beeped and Nudge jumped right out with Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. Only Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are related. Nudge just spend the night. We handed out coffee to everyone and drove to pick up J.J.

After we got J.J. we gave her, her coffee but only today there was the same guy I saw yesterday. Emo Dude as I call him. He had black combat boots on again and same leather jacket only a rock band t-shirt on and black ripped jeans. And same no emotion face on.

"Hey do you mind if I bring my cousin with us? He's new here and is going to school with us so I thought he could ride with us." J.J. said with a blush and twisted her hair; she does that when she is nervous or embarrassed.

"Sure. What is your name?" Ella asks looking at him with a friendly smile.

"Nick Walker. But call me Fang." He said with his arms crossed.

J.J. and Ella introduced everyone and drove to school.

She asks if he wanted a coffee but he just shook his head and making his hair fall over his shoulder.

Nudge was too tired to even talk so she fell asleep on Angel's shoulder. Angel fell asleep on Gazzy's shoulder while he fell asleep on Iggy's should.

"Why weird names?" Fang ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is your name weird?" I retorted while I tired to fix my hair again because of the wind.

Fang raised his arms in the air meaning the he came in peace. And said, "Just asking. Don't have to get rude."

"Don't mind her right now. She's not having a good time at home." J.J. said while her hand was on my shoulder and the other one on his.

He just smirked and went back to his music.

With a few minutes left before the bell, we made it our seats while J.J. showed Fang around. _So emo dude has a name_, I thought while I started reading over my homework for history.

After first period, I had music then history with science over that history period and French after science. When French is over I have Math then Free period then P.E. and after that I am out of school for the day sadly. Me, Iggy, J.J., Ella, and now Tooth. That's Fang by the way. That's his new nickname.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy have the same school classes together. I don't know their classes only we have the same lunch period, that's it.

First period bell rang and everyone rushed to get to their lockers. I bumped into Dylan and Sam. They are Jocks and loved picking with us. They turned around to see who bumped into them to see, you guessed it, moi. They smirked and started pushing me before Lisa came over here.

"Why are you wasting your time with freaks. You don't want to be late for class," She said with a good mean voice to cover up our friendship. You see Brigit doesn't like me talking to Lisa so if she played up 'til it was just us, it was ok.

The rest of the day was boring 'til Iggy made a bomb in science and it blown up and let's say we have green skin for a day or two.


End file.
